Exploring
by WingedGift
Summary: Inuyasha kissed before. He was not ignorant, however he never explored beyond kissing. All that changed when Kagome decided to do a little exploring. Inukag Four-shot
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I am working on the next chapter of Eternal Flame and still working on Temperas of the Night, so hears a little something to keep you all satisfied!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Exploring

Inuyasha kissed before. He was not ignorant, however he never explored beyond kissing. He heard stories from Miroku on how pleasurable the act of sharing the flesh with a woman was, but he tried to tone out the hentai every time he tried to explain things to him. He and Kagome never got far. Even after they got married they never actually did anything. They got married not long after Kagome came back. They loved each other but they never thought into their physical relationship. For weeks they were happy with just staying by the others side at night, sharing a hidden kiss. Today Kagome decided she wanted to go a little further.

It started off just like every morning; him lying beside her sleeping form waiting for her to wake. His hand ran through her hair, enjoying the calm atmosphere. Her head was rested on his chest, her hand lying on his bare stomach. A low rumble of contentment from him kept her in a deep sleep. When she woke her lips searched for his in greeting; just like every morning. However it was after she gave him a warm smile, right when she went for another kiss, did the mood suddenly change. He did not know what had Kagome bring a shift into their normal routine, she threw him into something new and different; not that he was complaining.

His hands were stationed on her hips, keeping her steady, keeping her near. Her hands however were on the move. One moment they were cupping his checks, the next they were inching towards the bare, heated skin of his chest. They kept kissing, never stopping. He honestly had no idea as to what to do, so he was happy to let Kagome lead. Just this once. Her body laid against his, same to the way it would moments before they fell asleep every night. Her thin sleeping kimono rubbed against his sensitive skin. He pulled her bottom lip into his mouth teasing it. His fangs brushed up against her lip drawing a moan from his wife. He found that he liked that sound.

When Kagome first prodded her tongue into his mouth, he thought she had gone mad. Why the hell would she want to put her tongue in his mouth? He found himself liking it not a second later when he got a taste of her. He pushed his tongue into her mouth, making her retreat. Inuyasha had gotten his taste, and he wanted more. That's when it shifted completely. They continued to explore the other, however now there was heat. A heat he never experienced, a heat he never thought he would have a chance to experience.

He rolled over, pushing Kagome underneath him. He growled when she wrapped an ankle around his leg. He inched his hand up her waist to her stomach. To his pleasure, her kimono fell open. His chest heaved, a feeling he never knew pulsed through him and kami's did it feel _good._ His fingers grazed her skin, his claws hardly touching her. Kagome gasped into his mouth and arched under him, wanting to get closer. Dammit, she was sexy even without trying to be! He pushed open her loose fitting kimono to expose her skin. His wife lay bare before him for the first time since they got married. His hands rose to run down the expanse of her fair skin. He never thought he would be able to see a woman like this. He never though he would be able to see Kagome like this. He was comfortable with the idea of not being physical with her. Why would she want to be touched by a hanyou, to be corrupted by one? The way she arched into him, whispering his name in need, told him all he needed to know. She _wanted _him to touch her. She _craved _it. He could smell her desire.

Inuyasha growled and dipped in for another kiss. His fingers grazed the sides of her breasts, teasing her. He swallowed her moan hungrily. He released her lips to move to her neck. He nibbled the skin there, enjoying the way her hips bucked up to find friction, to find release. Just as he was about to grind his hips into hers a sound from the front of the hut forced him to pull away quickly. He cursed loudly as he tied Kagome's kimono. He removed her hold on him and encouraged her up, pushing her towards the direction of the open living corroders. She hissed his name in shock, demanding why she had to be the one to go out and greet their friends and not him. Her answer was a quick 'keh' and a blush. It was his first time going any further then a kiss and dare he admit it the first time he had ever gotten, ahem, excited. He quickly pulled the blanket over him, refusing to look at her. Inuyasha could hear his mates giggle as she moved to the front room. When he finally exited the room he was not surprised to hear the monk teasing him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

_**Exploring**_

Inuyasha was not uneducated, just inexperienced. He found out the differences between a woman and a man when he was but a child. He took the rare pleasure of soaking in a hot spring when a human girl came to bath. He managed to leave without being seen, but that did not mean he did not see her. He found out about mating later in life. Traveling soldiers enjoyed talking about their experiences with women. Inuyasha heard that a woman's first time was uncomfortable and even feared from a young bride and her friends. That day he managed to steal a large bowl of rice while the women were distracted. He was informed that no woman would ever want to be touched by a dirty hanyou when he approached sexual maturity. Miroku filled him in with all the rest on his wedding day.

He never expected to be able to further then kissing. That one time he was able to kiss her he took in stride. Inuyasha never expected for a gift such as that, however he did not expect to be allowed a repeat. The fact that she allowed him to touch her once filled him with joy and pleasure he had never felt before. A month and a week had passed after then before the subject of what happened that morning was brought up. They were getting ready for bed. An awkward vile had been laid over the couple ever since they shared that wonderful kiss… Inuyasha believed that Kagome felt disgusted over how she reacted and what he had done. He would not be surprised. Being that the miko loved him was all he needed. She loved him as a hanyou, that's all that mattered. She did not have to touch him or have him in that way. If she did not want to consummate their marriage then he would not through a fit over it. He was lucky to have her in the first place.

The hanyou tried not to allow himself to show Kagome how sorry he was for what happened. He only wanted the two of them to go back to normal… he laid on their shared futon, curled up in a loose ball. He listened to the sounds of his wife getting ready for bed. Inuyasha did not dare to move as she laid down beside him. He kept his eyes closed and prayed to the kami's that the tension between them would melt away. But the kami's were never on his side. He winced when he felt her moved to face him. He tried not to flinch away from her when he felt her hand touch his bare back. "Inuyasha?" Kagome's sweet voice whispered in the dark. He swallowed hard and kept his eyes closed.

"Yeah?" He asked after a pause. He could practically hear her struggling to form a reply, or maybe she was trying to get the courage to tell him something? "Do you- do you regret it?" she whispered hesitantly. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. He rolled over so that he was facing her. Leaning on his elbow he looked at her curiously.

"No. I don't." he replied without a second thought. His voice wavered though. Just because he did not regret it did not mean that she did not as well. She looked at him with wide, confused azure eyes; eyes which were filled with feelings of rejection. He looked back, tilting his head to the side slightly, why did she feel rejected? He would never not give her something that she wanted. So why was she-

"I can't say I'm sorry for what happened." He whispered before she could say anything. "I-I won't touch you again if you don't want me too. I respect that you don't want me too." He refused to look at her. Kami's he felt like an ass. He should have never touched her without talking about this with her first. Why did he have to be so useless? He closed his eyes and tried to force out the harsh words of his past from his mind. Kagome always brought out a softer side of him and with that softness echoes of his past soon followed. Two fingers lifted his chin; the warm breath of his wife fanned over his face and encouraged him to open his eyes.

"Inuyasha- I want you to touch me." Kagome mumbled shyly. Said hanyou's eyes opened and stared at his blushing mate. Did she really just- no, she couldn't have. Why would she want a hanyou to touch her? Seeing his inner turmoil, the miko grabbed his free hand and placed it on her headed cheek before running it down her neck, shoulder, then to lay over her fast beating heart. She refused to meet his gaze; her cheeks and collarbone were colored red as proof of her embarrassment. What she did was extremely bold, even for her, but she would do anything for her husband. Well… not _anything_. There were some things that- she stopped her thoughts before they escalated any further.

It had to be a dream. A beautiful dream, because this sort of thing has only ever happened in his dreams. The look in Kagome's eyes told him that it was not possible for it to be a dream. Fear of rejection and anxiety had Inuyasha's heart lurching in his chest. She was afraid that he did not want her? No, he wanted her alright, but did she really want him?

"Kagome, do you really mean that?" He asked running his nose over hers. "Do you really want a hanyou to touch you?" He whispered his insecurities to her. She smiled and kissed him gently, a kiss full of emotion and muttered while blushing: "Yes. I love you as a hanyou, I have told you that. Of course I want you to touch me."

His thought process was limited to near nothing; the only thing his mind seemed to understand was his mate's words: "Of course I want you to touch me". He flushed and refused to look her in the eye. Inuyasha can slay demons without having to have a second thought about jumping into battle. He was powerful, more powerful than his father. However, put him in an intimate situation such as this one and he would become figuratively blind. He did not know how to express his feelings; hell, he hated revealing his feelings as a whole. Kagome made everything complicated. Made him blush, made him a stuttering fool, made him think about his _feelings,_ and he loved every minute of it.

Inuyasha wanted to touch her. He wanted to be able to explore the new territory of intimacy; however he did not dare make a move towards her. He was all too aware of his hand which lay on her breast; the beating of her heart underneath his palm. It took him a few moments to build up the courage to do anything.

Slow, he wanted to move slowly. He wanted to make it memorable. He turned towards her and leaned in for a kiss; Inuyasha bathed in the familiarity of it. This was his comfort zone, but he wanted to learn. He wanted to know more about the girl lying beside him. He knew what made her smile, what to do to make her laugh, and had memorized all the objects she loved to receive as gifts. He knew what irritated her and what she feared. Eventually, he learned how to comfort her when she cried; never again would he panic at the scent of her tears. He knew all these things about her, yet he still did not know everything. He did not know the scars that littered her body or the shape of her hips. He mastered the ability to make her scream in anger, but he wanted to learn how to make her scream with pleasure.

It did not take them long to continue from where they last stopped. Inuyasha had managed to open up her kimono without moving the one hand that was on her breast. He lay on top of her with his face buried in the crook of her neck. He was careful to keep the majority of his body weight off of her, only enough for her to feel the pressing of his bare torso on hers. His teeth grazed the skin of her neck before he sucked the abused skin back into his mouth. His mind remained clear despite his growing desire. Though the same could not be said for his wife, he smirked and lazily licked the mating mark on the miko's shoulder.

She was writhing beneath him. Her heart danced wildly, her lips parted as she panted. Kagome's head was bent to the side, willingly submitting to his sweet torcher. She wrapped her leg around his waist, trying ineffectively to pull him closer. If she had any idea as to what she was doing, the way she arched and grinded against his abdomen, she would have been mortified. Inuyasha did not give her the chance to try and savage a single coherent thought. Not that she minded. She ran her fingers through his long silver hair, pulling at the strands, craving for _more._

Inuyasha growled when her fingers found perch at the base of his ears. The hand that laid dormant on her chest moved to experimentally brush the peak of her breast. He watched in fascination as she tossed her head back and released a moan. What was it that he touched? He mused. Inuyasha wanted to hear that sound come from her again, and he wanted to hear it _now._ To his wife's displeasure, he pulled back to look gaze at her. He vaguely remembered the few things Miroku told him, but did not linger to heavily on the memories. He did not want to be thinking about the monk, especially not right now.

He grazed his thumb over the tip once more, watching Kagome's reaction. Inuyasha smiled and leaned down to nibble at the curve of her breast. Slowly, too slowly for Kagome, he reached the bead that he so desired to explore first. He looked up in search for any objections on his wife's part. It surprised him when he met her hooded, azure eyes. He held her gaze when he wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked. Inuyasha watched her with dark, amber eyes as she sounded her pleasure. A growled in satisfaction and grazed her heated flesh with his tongue. He watched her every move, listened to every sound. Over the years, Inuyasha promised that he would learn everything about his beautiful miko. And learn he will.

Her hips distracted him for a moment when he moved to her untouched breast. She kept grinding herself into his stomach, bucking with wild abandon. Her kimono had slipped off of her legs, leaving her bare for the exception of her arms. Her legs had remained wrapped around him, keeping him close. Her intoxicating scent of arousal flooded his senses, he welcomed it. Something wet on his bare skin made him freeze in question, but Kagome did not notice. She did not notice how his free hand traveled astray.

She was lost and he was the only thing keeping her grounded. As cliché as it sounded, it was the only way she could describe what she felt. Never had she felt this way before. In her time she had read a few things, what teenage female hadn't? But never had she imagined it to feel like this. Her hands, which found perch on her husband's shoulders, clenched and her finger nails dug into his skin. She shuddered at the sound of his growl. The feel of his mouth on her skin, the feel of his muscles clenching and his chest heaving as he breathed... If someone told her four years ago that she would be married to the hanyou she had come to love on her travels for the shikon jewel, she would have threatened to skewer them with one of her arrows. If someone were to tell her that said hanyou would be trapped between her legs, touching her body like he was - Kagome's eyes widened, only to close again with a loud moan.

Oh that sneaky dog, she thought. Kagome whimpered when he refused to move. She guessed it was punishment, for if she was paying attention she would have felt his hand drift across her body, drifting lower. She whimpered and tried to wiggle her hips, but he had her pinned to the futon. Kagome struggled. A feeling inside of her was starting to become increasingly uncomfortable.

"Please." She managed to gasp out. She bit her lip and blushed once she realized what she said. Kagome shyly lowered her eyes to look for Inuyasha. His eyes were hard, their molten gold depths swimming with lust and love. She shivered. He had long ago abandoned her breasts and moved to hover over her, a single arm kept her pinned down by her hips and his hand…

"Are you sure you want this?" He growled. His finger slid out before sliding back into her aching center. She whimpered and nodded. His eyes narrowed.

"Did not seem like you did a moment ago." He accused. She blushed, resisting the urge to look away.

"I-I do. Maybe not the... other thing. Not yet." She was just not ready for that. They may be married, but they were just starting to show affections towards each other when they decided to get married. She always felt as if she was the reason why they never did anything after they got married. She thought he knew of her hesitation towards the act and that was the cause of him holding back. How stupid she was, ne? "Y-ou don't have to continue if you don't want-" she screamed his name. Inuyasha smirked and continued to thrust his finger into her. He crushed his lips to hers when he pushed in a second finger.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Summer is here and free time is little! I now have a few more idea's for the next two chapters! Thank you for those who are still reading this and who have reviewed! Your comments are always welcomed, so please review and tell me your thoughts!

Thank you to my amazing beta _**Sesshbaby **_for helping me edit this story!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. **

Intimacy of a Different Kind

They were just taking a bath. Not a big deal, right? The only difference was they were taking a bath _together. _Inuyasha didn't really take kind to the idea; in fact he was not informed of the idea at all. He had been taking his usual bath in the hot springs nearest their hut. The unscented soap that Kagome had brought from her time was still in abundance and sat on the rocks with a towel. Water ran in droplets down his body as he surfaced, his silvery white hair newly soaked. A growl of pleasure escaped him at the feeling of being _clean; _even though he had not yet used the soap. His ear twitched at the sound of a feminine gasp. Turning towards the sound, he had a hard time believing what he saw. Kagome stood in the spring not far from him, a blush of embarrassment colored her skin, or was it because of the heat? Both he decided.

The hanyou quickly turned his head back around, his flushed face hidden from his wife's azure gaze. He tried to act casual as if Kagome was not there in the springs with naked as the day she was born. Of course his plan started out as a failure; how could he ignore the bare glory that was his wife? Considering that this counted the _second _time he had seen his wife naked, he found the situation awkward; from the sour tang that coated Kagome's scent he guessed she felt the same way.

Inuyasha continued to bath, the soap running down his taunt muscles. He pressed his ears against his head before he submerged himself underwater. The hanyou remained under water for a few moments before finally resurfacing. He pushed his silvery white hair out of his face, running a hand through their silky locks to check for any tangles. He reached for the bottle of shampoo only to find it gone. His amber eyes narrowed in confusion before he turned around, finding a red faced Miko standing behind him. She bit her lip and avoided looking him in the eyes.

"Can I wash your hair?" she asked, sounding uncharacteristically anxious. She fingered a stray strain of hair before pushing it behind her ear. Kagome looked up to meet his gaze. Azure blue and liquid amber met as they both entertained the idea. Inuyasha's cheeks could not possibly turn a deeper shade of red. He nodded and turned back around; he stood straight with his muscles flexing. Not because he was uncomfortable, but because he honestly did not know what to do with himself. Even as Kagome started to run her soapy fingers through his hair he still felt unsure of himself. He could hear her giggle uneasily. "I'm not going to hurt you, Inuyasha." She mused softly. He grumbled under his breath, crossing his arms with a huff. He eventually had to kneel in order for her to reach the top of his head, the hanyou could not stop the unconscious twitch of his right ear as she grew closer to the greedy appendage. Just like a dog waiting for his owner to give him attention.

Kagome told him when she was done and turned around to work on cleaning own hair. She heard him go under the water once more to wash the suds out of his hair. The Miko lathered the shampoo between her hands and started the process of cleaning her hair; that was, until a large hand wrapped around her wrist. She gasped in surprise, but relaxed before her spiritual energy could attack her husband. Kagome turned her head to glare at him. He just shrugged, a smirk pulling at the edges of his lips. "You washed my hair, so I'll wash yours." He replied stubbornly. Kagome wanted to argue, but he was not having any of it. Before long he had his hands buried in her long raven locks, being mindful of his claws as he lathered the midnight silk. He not like her did not bother to notify her when he was done. She stood there awkwardly waiting for the word; she did not feel his hands in her hair so she assumed he was getting more soap for one reason or another.

After a minute her curiosity got the best of her and so she started to turn her head to the side. Her eyes widened when she suddenly felt a pair of lips on her check. It was a quick, light kiss, but a kiss none the less. Her cheeks burned as she looked for her husband. He turned his face to the side, his bangs hiding his eyes but not his flushed cheeks. Kagome smiled at him, knowing that he would not see it. The gesture was small and seemingly trivial, but for Inuyasha, any show of affection was considered significant. She leaned in peaked him on the cheek as well. The Miko smiled as his head quickly turned around to look at her with a surprised expression. He started to sputter, which amused the Miko even more. "Keh! Let's get ya inside before you get sick or somthin'."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Trying Something New

He loved her so much. He could not get enough of her. Her scent, her taste, it was all so _addicting. _ Is it possible for a dog youkai to get drugged on some ones scent alone? Maybe not a dog youkai, but maybe a half demon could. She tasted so _sweet_ so _pure. _He ran his tongue along the length of her naked body, circling the erect peeks on her breasts. He was sure to give both orbs equal attention, enjoying the squeaks and moans that escaped her bruised lips, before he traveled further down her frame.

His pink tongue dipped into her belly button. As he expected, she started to squirm and giggle. Inuyasha smiled as his wife's giggle increased in sound, turning into a breathless laugh. The hanyou chuckled; her laugh was like music to his ears. After having his fun, he moved further down. He spread her legs apart in order to get in a more comfortable position. He kissed her inner thigh, teasing her while also stalling. He had never . . .done this before and he was nervous. What if his fangs got in the way and accidently cut her? What if he did not please her correctly? What if's of many lines circled his head. The only thing that kept him from stopping was the wonderful sounds escaping his wife's mouth. Her whimpers, begging him for more . . .

Inuyasha spread her legs further apart, tapping her knees in request for her to raise them. She did as he asked, in turn opening herself up to him. It took him a while to actual move towards her dripping core. He licked her slit, earning an appreciated moan from Kagome. Her body arched off the futon, her hands fisting the sheet beneath her.

He could not get enough of her. Her scent. . . her taste. It was addicting. He could not get enough of her. His past fear of being inadequate were silenced by the sounds of her pleasure. His tongue continued its sweet torture on her body. Her cries continued to get louder and louder, she started to shake her head back and forth as if telling him no, but he knew better. He knew what was about to happen . . . It was not the first time that Inuyasha was happy that their hut had been built deep within his forest, for if they were in the village others would have come running at the sound of Kagome's scream. Not something the hanyou would have wanted to experience. He licked his lips and moved up her limp form to catch her lips in a kiss. He couldn't help but smirk with pride. Kagome felt him smile into their kiss and blushed. He chuckled. Will she ever stop blushing in his presence?

He hoped not.

A/N I am sorry for posting this late and for any errors. Its almost 3 am and my beta will be gone for a week.


End file.
